


Boots

by quicksparrows



Series: Side by Side – Chrobin [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: Some banter and a foot massage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ending this night of backlog-posting with something cheery.

.

 

Chrom chuckles, and he works his thumbs down the arches of her feet in a way that makes her toes curl. The soreness of having been on her feet all day dissipates under his fingers. Ada has grown to hate the process of being pregnant but at least she's well taken care of.

"I miss my feet," she says. "I don't understand what's happening. A whole war campaign? No problem. One little baby? Everything goes to hell. I'm never going to fit my nice boots again."

"For a second I thought you meant that you missed _seeing_ them," Chrom teases.

"I'm not that far gone," she says.

"You sure?" he says. "I can get you a hand mirror."

"Ha ha," she says, wiggling her toes at him. He bends to kiss her big toe, prying a real laugh out of her. "Chrom! Yuck."

"I can touch them but not kiss them?" he says.

"No," she says, but she laughs. "It tickles."

"You like it," he says. "Secretly, but you do."

"You're so weird," she says.

"I don't hear you denying it," Chrom says, teasing in turn. Ada sighs comfortably, sinking deeper into the pillows as he works his thumbs against her flesh once more.

And then he laughs.

" _I'm_ not going to miss those boots."

"Why not?"

"They made you taller than me," he says.

"So you couldn't see down my shirt?"

Chrom does a bit of a double take, but he laughs, too.

"Exactly."

 


End file.
